A current doubler rectifier circuit according to a conventional technology is shown in FIG. 10. In this current doubler rectifier circuit, an inputted alternating voltage Vin having a frequency of around 30 kHz is rectified and is converted into a direct voltage, and the direct voltage is outputted (for example, refer to patent reference 1).